Sneaky Slytherin And The Unforgivable Gryffindor
by PandaSmiles
Summary: Romance, Humor, Pranks. Everything a good fanfiction needs, but lets not forget the gender bending! Slash! HarryDraco pairing. Rated M for future chaps.


**Sneaky Slytherin And The Unforgivable Gryffindor**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's characters, they belong to J.K. Rowling. All I own is the plot.

  
Warnings: Slash/Yaoi and incase you do not know what this means... THERE WILL BE BOYXBOY LOVE! If you don't like this then turn back now. Also characters are slightly OOC.

  
Pairing: Harry/Draco

  
Author Note: This is my first POSTED Fanfiction. Please no bashing, contructive critizism appreciated please read and enjoy!

* * *

  
Chapter 1: Revenge Gone Wrong

Draco came running down the dungon halls and shortly following him came Harry, Hermione, and Ron. All very angry and very orange. It all started one hour ago in potions when Malfoy was being his normal sneering self and decided it would be fun to play a little prank on the three Gryffindors. Draco was busy disstracting them by commenting on how stupid Granger's hair looked while Crabbe and Goyle slipped a little something into their potion. When time came to drink their potions, Harry, Ron, and Hermione's skin had turned bright orange.

"Molfoy! your gonna be so sorry when we're done with you!" Ron yelled after him as they all turned the corner. But they didn't get their in time, Draco had just turned the corner into the slytherin common room and shut the portrait right as they got there.

"Ahhhhhhh!" Hermione screeched out in frustraition. "First he makes fun of my hair and now this!" She screamed out again. Harry and Ron both covered their ears.

"Hermione, calm down." Ron pleaded. "We'll get him next time."

"No, we'll get him now." She said in a huff. "Come with me, I've got a plan." She started heading down the hall. Ron gave Harry a look that said 'please never let me make her this mad'.

In the library Hermione was looking up the perfect spell for Malfoy. Harry and Ron had asked what it is many times but Hermione refused to tell them what she was planning, all she would say was "Wait and see, we'll teach Malfoy once and for all." When she was finally done the spell from Malfoy had worn off, their skin was no longer orange, but the normal pinkish colour that skin was. Hermione had never been so mad OR humiliated in her life, she had just finished the potion that was going to humiliate him and last to his very last breath. Hermione smiled and handed the potion to Harry.

"Um, Hermione?"

"Yes Harry?" Harry looked down at the potion in his hand.

"Nothing." Harry sighed. He knew she wanted him to sneak into Slytherin with his invisablity cloak. Harry looked at Ron who by the looks of it had the same thoughts. _Trouble. _Later that night Harry snuck unnoticed into Draco's room, he looked at Draco, who was fast asleep and by the looks of it far off into la la land. Draco had looked so nice in his sleep, well, not _nice_ but maybe more _normal._ Harry gulped and slowly brought the vile to Draco's lips pouring the potion into his mouth and then bolted out of there and into his own room. Whatever that potion was Harry had a really bad feeling about it.

The next morning the Slytherins all woke to the screaming of a young girl. A very pretty girl with long blond curls and big blue-gray eyes burst through the great hall's doors and pushed her way past people until she reached the gryffindor table and the-boy-who-lived and his two best friends. Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked up at their intrueder. Both Ron and Harry spit out their pumkin juice and their mouths dropped. Hermione smiled.

"How dare you-how dare you-how dare you!" Draco screamed in his new high pitched voice.

"Aww, is _pretty_ little Malfoy upset?" Everyone around them laughed, Draco glared.

"Change me back Granger!" the girly Malfoy screamed again.

"Don't worry, it's only a little spell. You should change back in about... a month." Hermione snickered, Ron was just barely holding back laughs. Harry didn't laugh, although this was fairly amusing, but just sat their smiling. Draco was fairly... _pretty._

"What in the world are you gocking at Potter!" Draco spat.

"Probably at how pretty our little ferret has grown up to be." Hermione joked with a smile as she fluttered her eyelashes.

"Jealous Granger? Obviously your not one for the category of looks." Hermione frowned, pained.

"Shut up Malfoy!" Ron yelled in defense. "Hermione has true beauty which is something you'll never have." Hermione smiled at Ron thankful for the save, Ron blushed. Draco angrily stomped over to Dumbledore and the rest of the professors.

"Professor's, can't you DO something? change me back!"

"Yes, of course Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore turned to professor Mcgonagall. "Would you do the honours?" She sighed and placed her wand over Draco's head, chimed a spell, and... nothing.

"Oh dear Albus, as much as I would love to have returned Mr. Malfoy to his original state... I can't." The Head Master mearly stroked his beard in thought.

"Mr. Malfoy, may I ask to as who exactly put this spell on you?"

"No doubt about it sir, it was Granger's doing." Draco pointed as Hermione looked scarce.

"Mrs. Granger, would you be so kind as to change Mr. Malfoy back? Hm?" Hermione bit her lip nervously.

"I-I wish I could Dumbledore ,sir. But... I can't."

"And _why _is that Mrs. Granger?" Dumbledore asked with a mused tone.

"Because I didn't give it to him sir, I gave it to Harry sir."

"Ah, I see, I see. Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter. Come with me."

Harry nervously sat in Dumbledore's office in a chair beside Draco, he couldn't help but stare at him. Draco was no longer the mean cynical boy he once knew. Draco was now a very pretty blonde goddess, and _she_ was sitting in the chair next to him. If this wasn't the mean guy he once knew but a new girl going to this school he would be crushing right now, of course he wasn't, but he would. "Mr. Potter, is it true you gave here Mr. Malfoy the potion?"

"Yes 'sir."

"Would you like to change young Mr. Malfoy back so we can get on with our day?"

"I-I wish I can sir, but I don't know how."

"Ah, but Mr. Potter all you need mearly do is want Mr. Malfoy too change back." Harry looked at Draco, his beautiful blonde goodness (did he really just think that?) and then looked back at Dumbledore before looking to the ground again.

"I can't sir."

"Very well Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy. If progress is not made in a week we shall have to find another way to change young Mr. Malfoy back. Dismissed." Harry quickly left to avoid Draco but he (or should we say _she_) was quick on his heels.

"Potter, just what do you think you are doing!" _she_ pushed him into a wall.

"Ow, for a girl you've sure got strength." Harry rubbed his head.

"Hello? has Mr. Pot-head forgot that I'm a guy! change me back already!" Harry looked into the big pool grey eyes in front of him, boy were those eyes ever beautiful. "Potter! stop staring and change me back! Potter?" Harry was starting to creep Draco out.

"I can't, your too pretty!" Harry spit out without thinking about _who _he was talking about. He quickly covered up his mouth.

"W-what?" Draco released him and took a step back as a slight pink flush came across his delicate features through the slight disgust he was also feeling. "Potter stop joking around and change me back, I swear I'll do just as worse to you if you don't." Draco pulled out his wand ready at Harry's throat.

"I wish I could, but I already told you I can't."

"Shut up and just do it!"

"I already told you, I CAN'T!"

"YOU HAVE TOO!"

"NO. I. DON'T!"

"YES-YOU-DO!"

"FUCK OFF MALFOY!"

"FINE!" Draco angerly shoved Harry into the wall again before turning and bolting down the halls. Harry was taken aback that, 1.) Malfoy backed down without hexing him. 2.) He could have sworn he just saw Malfoy cry. And... 3.) Malfoy DIDN'T hex him.

Draco was given a couple of girl uniforms from Dumbledor and was given his own room separate from his fellow Syltherins, neither the boys or the girls were comfortable with having him in there dorms. He practically felt like a leper. Crabbe and Golye were acting different around him, not to mention giving him weird looks, he eventually decided it would be better if they did not hangout during his 'condition'. Pansy, he would start talking to her again once she's finished laughing at him every time he talked, for some reason she found his personality matched with his new voice rather funny. Draco sighed. It wasn't so much that that was bothering him, but these strange new feelings and emotions that had been over coming him recently. Being a girl meant he not only was capable of crying, but would cry alot easier, and Malfoy's did NOT absolutely did NOT cry.

When time for Potions class came Draco didn't want to enter the classroom, he rather die than face the embarrassment but his pride would simply not allow him to walk away. When he entered the classroom everyone's eyes were on him and in any normal situation that would have put a swell in his ego, but right that moment he would have given anything to be invisible. Snape was ignoring the fact that he was late (already having been informed of the situation) and waited patiently for him to take his seat. When Draco didn't make any movements towards his seat Snape cleared his throat. "Mr. Malfoy please take your seat." Draco looked at his seat placed beside Crabbe and Goyle and grimaced from the drooling looks they were giving him, they looked ready to pounce and that was the most horrifying image.

"If it's alright with you Professor, I rather be placed somewhere else." Snape sighed from frustration.

"There is a seat beside Potter, take it or leave it." He said grumpily as Draco looked at the empty seat beside Harry and then back to Crabbe and Goyle again, the looks they were giving him were turning his stomach and he quickly decided to sit beside Harry. Uncomfortably he sat down beside him and slid his chair a few inches away from Harry who was intently staring in that direction. Draco shifted in his seat as he tried to stare forward but it was very difficult to concentrate when Harry's... Draco glanced over quickly... emerald green eyes were constantly staring at him. He sighed deeply releasing some of his nervousness as class came to an end. Quickly he gathered his things and started shoving them in his pack, but before he could rush from the classroom Harry stopped him at the door.

"This better be about changing me back Potter, if that is not the case then move aside." Draco threatened but Harry only brushed it off.

"So... I was thinking you could join me and my friends for lunch." Draco glared at the dismissal of his threat, having enough of Harry he quickly broke passed him and continued walking. Harry however didn't give up there and followed his fast paced walking to the Great Hall, Draco was furious to say the least.

"Stop following me Potter!" Draco screeched at the top of his lungs right as he entered the Great Hall. Everyone fell silent for a second as they stared at the very strange acting Boy-Who-Lived. Hearing a snicker from the Gryffindor table Draco turned and looked to see a very amused looking Hermione Granger, immediately rushing over he crossed his arms over his new busty chest and glared at her. "Find this funny do you?" Hermione smiled victoriously.

"You didn't think I'd let you off that easily did you? Come now Malfoy, I thought you were smart enough to realize by now." This raised a curious eyebrow from him.

"What other spells did you put on me Granger?" No answer, only a devious smile as Harry still seemed glued to Draco's side. He took one glance from Potter to Granger before fearful realization hit him, his mouth dropped. "Y-you wouldn't... You couldn't!" Hermione's smile grew.

"That's right Malfoy, a simple attraction spell and any single male you first come in contact with would be drooling over you for at least a month. Harry, unfortunately had been that single male." Ron looked just as disbelievingly at her as Draco did.

"'Mione! How could you do that to poor Harry?" Hermione looked sadly at Ron.

"Don't worry Ron, he won't remember a thing of it after the spell wares off." She whispered comfortingly into his ear so that Draco wouldn't hear. Not that he was paying attention now as he stared at Harry sadly. He couldn't help but feel sorry for himself and Harry but most of all for himself knowing he had to put up with Harry's fake crush for a month. Turning back to Hermione as a thought just struck him. _Pathetic drooling Potter doing anything at my will? This should be interesting..._

"So basically you just gave me a free slave for a month?" Draco's raised brow was followed by the strangest smile as if he couldn't believe his own luck. Harry had started playing with his long blonde hair and he annoyingly swatted his hands away. Hermione and Ron looked fearful of what Malfoy had just discovered and watched as he slowly brought out his school books and dropped them purposely, very obviously mind you. "Oopsy." He said as innocently as he possibly could with wide pools for eyes. Of course as he predicted Harry bent down and picked up the books offering them back to Draco instantly only to have them ignored. "Oh my, those books are just so heavy my tiny arms just can't hold them up."

"I'll carry them for you." Harry offered eagerly with a smile and Draco smirked in the direction of his friends victoriously. Maybe having Potter like this won't be so bad? It could be very promising and having that smile directed towards him for once wasn't so bad either. To torment the Moodblood and Weasel greater he sat down across from them with Harry. This was going to be fun.

"Potter?" Harry looked up to see a pouting Draco playing with his long locks of hair innocently, those eyes gazing at him that he couldn't resist. "Would you butter me some toast please?" He said sweetly and couldn't help but smile at Weasely's disgusted face as Harry did exactly what he asked of him.

"Harry!" Ron protested as Harry had just handed the toast over perfectly buttered. "Snap out of it already!"

"Snap out of what?" Harry asked confused but before anything more was said between the two Draco interrupted.

"Oh Potter?" Once again asked sweetly. "Pumkin juice?" Nothing more needed to be said as Harry poured him a goblet. Ron angered and not being able to watch this any longer grabbed a chicken sandwich and left the Great Hall. Hermione feared the worst as she watched Harry obey Malfoy's every command that was disguised as a request. She was mad that her plan did not work in unnerving him and now that she thought about it there was nothing more Malfoy enjoyed than being adored.

_  
What have I done?_ She thought as she left the Great Hall.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading and I hope you liked the story so far, also if you want me to continue all you have to do is R&R and in your review please state that you want the story to be continued. I've already started the second chapter but I'm afraid you'll have to be patient with me because I am a bit of a slow writer. With my busy busy life I should have the next chapter up in two weeks time, but until then goodbye. Don't forget to R&R if you want the next chapter!


End file.
